


Courtship

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Sunshine and Glitter [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Tiri</em> Is <em>That Naive Sometimes, Just in Ways That Are Very Disconcerting to Her Mother</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/69219451847/swtor-courtship-or-tiri-is-that-naive-sometimes) in December 2013.
> 
> Phae _deeply_ regrets not telling off her family for being overprotective to the point of being smothering of Tiri.

“Mama?”

“Yes, Tiri-dear?”

“How do I assassinate a Moff?”

“…Darling, no.”

“But-“

“No. Nononono, that’s a clusterfuck of political ramifications and paperwork you do not have the experience to handle right now.”

“Mama-“

“ _Sotiria._ ”

“But how else can I show Malavai I’m interested in him?”

“…And this is why I’m going to kill your father and older sister for keeping boys away from you before you went off to Korriban and got exposed to all your insane peers and their ideas on how murder is always the answer.”

“…It’s not?”

“And _that’s_ why I’m going to kill your aunt. Sit down, sweetheart, I’m going to attempt to explain how non-Sith courtship is supposed to work. Ideally, anyway.”


End file.
